beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine
Introduction Sabine is the fair servant girl assigned to care for the Princess Aaliyah. She made a minor, supporting appearance in Episode 9 of Beyond Immortal involving the end of the war between the Nortlands and the far eastern kingdom of Zaslamar. Life of Service Sabine was born in the countryside of the Zaslamar kingdom. Her father was a fabrics merchant and her mother was a wetnurse in service to several nobles within the Palace. It was little surprise perhaps that when Sabine was born, she was already intended for service to the royal family. This manifested when she was often brought to the palace with her mother and often time played with the young Princess Aaliyah, thus Sabine grew up closely with the Princess and became her dear friend. Sabine is mostly quiet and only shares her opinion when asked, but clearly, Sabine is quite aware of the activities within the palace. She shares a similar education with the Princess and has been vaguely tutored in certain arts by Aaliyah, mainly for her own use in healing and defense. Life during and after the Zaslamar Campaign Life during the war against the Northlandians was particularly straining for the Princess. The one who stayed with her the most was Sabine. She would comfort Aaliyah and consul her with her advice on how to cope with the turbulent times and uncertain future. After the treaty was reached and the Northlandians and Zaslamarians met in peace, Sabine and Aaliyah got the opportunity to see more of Northern culture, without the violence of war. It was during this time, that Sabine among others, saw the flourishing romance between Aaliyah and Abram Northman. Personal Life Sabine was friends with a young Zaslamarian sailor named Aluf. At the same time she was an acquaintence of the young wolf scout named Blue Tail. The relationship between Blue Tail and Sabine is light-hearted, cat-&-mouse at best.as Blue Tail often acted in a teasing manner around her. Despite his rough-edged, wild-child-from-the-woods personality, Sabine does find herself attracted to the ruggedly-handsome young wolf. Officially by count alone, Sabine and Blue Tail would be the second inter-species couple between North and Eastern nations after Aaliyah and Abram Northman being a human and a werewolf joining together. Episode 17: Special Edition Beyond Immortal Episode 17, dubbed the Special Edition in the series, follows the journey of the royal family of Zaslamar sailing home. During the pirate ordeal, the party was stranded on a remote island, surrounded and harrassed by the marauding pirates ressurected by enemy forces within the royal sailing party. In part one of this special edition, Sabine and Aluf uncovered a conspiracy by Thorne and Krexxx (disguised as a werewolf named Kharox) that threatened the safety of the King and Princess. While escaping from the pursuing pirates, Aluf was killed and Sabine soon after returned to camp to alert the others. She was killed promptly by Thorne before she could name who was helping the pirates. In Part 2, it was Blue Tail who would embark on a quest set by Creor to save her. He journeyed across the mysterious and still unexplored island known later as King's Island, where Blue Tail encountered several tests of mythical and other times mortal proportions. Ultimately, Blue Tail triumphed and recovered Sabine's soul from the brink of the abyss and returned to the living world with her. She then found herself with a new and perhaps more refined outlook towards the valiant Blue Tail. Desert-Wolf The quest for Sabine was set in motion by the machinations of Krexxx and Creor. It was Krexxx's intention to use Sabine's soul to fuel the great pool of necromancy, while Creor sought to save her life and thus ensure the future she and Blue Tail would create. Through their union, they would create the first "Desert Wolf" ordained by fate to be a werewolf who would be master of the sands and harness the power of the immortal sun above. Clearly, Creor is a guardian of life as he has ensured to preserve the destinies of certain mortals and immortals so that the future shall always hold a ray of hope around the world of the Eternal Frontier. Trivia *"Modern Family" Sarah Hyland, was a chance-choice by B.I. Author. It was hardly determined what Sabine's age is or was exactly from Episode 9, leading towards the important Episode 17. However, Sarah's highly-youthful appearance would suit a young Sabine who as with Aaliyah, was growing up along the way.Sarah Hyland] *Abby Lane, a fresh face to entertainment became choice number 2 for the live-action casting for the supporting role of Sabine. *Lindsey Morgan was became a third choice for Sabine. B.I. Author felt she held a superb exotic look that suited the desert-bred servant girl to the royal family. Category:Servant Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:Zaslamarian Category:Characters Category:Characters by job class Category:Characters by social class Category:Living characters